


沉湎

by oliviadawn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviadawn/pseuds/oliviadawn





	

这只是个再平常不过的晚上，巨龙首营地值夜的士兵眼神颇好的认出他来，又见他一脸风尘仆仆，厚斗篷上沾满了雪花，多半是顶着风雪走了一路。雪已经下了半天之久，光之战士的身后留下一串深浅不一的脚印——还有他那只黑色羽毛的陆行鸟，低着头一副打蔫的样子，看到他们的 时候却眼神发亮，叫声像是在要求食物——远处巡视的雅埃勒也注意到了，向他招招手之后就转回去，片刻他看到一个步履匆忙的影子，听到鞋子伴随着踏在雪上的细碎脚步声自远而近，之后他就陷入他老友的开怀拥抱中。他隔着斗篷摸到奥尔什方的盔甲，意识到这人现在还未就寝。火光中奥尔什方的表情像每次那样，在他的注视下显得兴奋而激动，“……太突然了。我还没来得及把壁炉烧暖呢。”

“没关系，我是来看你的。”他此话却是真情实意，确切说他从萨纳兰回来，从炎热之地又辗转来到这寒冷的库尔扎斯——但阿尔菲诺似乎到得比他晚些。这场会面也确实是单纯的私人会面，人们皆知他们互相有恩遂成莫逆，也不乏有人羡慕福尔唐家的这位骑士大人有这么好的运气，其后那些更为隐秘深沉的情感更不为人所知。雅埃勒和科朗蒂奥倒是知道一些，他们是习惯了奥尔什方有时过于激情的讲话方式，但很明显光之战士也很习惯，不知是出于亲近还是什么……但这和他们没有任何关系。他们都知道之前勇士一行人暂住的会议室里一直留着一张床，想来现在终于是要派上用场的。然而那两人已经信步走开，光之战士似乎有点格外的健谈，说的似乎都是在沙之都的见闻，会议室外的士兵给他们开门之前轻轻地打了个呵欠，似乎听见他的上司发话了，“今晚不用值守了。回去吧。”

 

于是他们各回岗位恪尽职守，有一两个或许会想想那位战士会和他们的上司促膝长谈些什么内容，但转眼就因为寒冷或远方龙族拍打翅膀的声音而打断思绪。最近由于过路冒险者的清剿，龙族眷属的袭击似乎有减弱的势头，至少他们换班时能睡上一小会儿了。

 

奥尔什方不是没注意到他的挚友似乎话有点多，借着会议室里不甚明亮的光他终于看到那人脸上似乎一片酡红，什么样的酒竟然能灌倒光之战士——他没空想这个，端了两杯热茶坐下，“你还是一如既往得令人兴奋啊。”

 

“听说皇都最近诸多事端，之前和阿尔菲诺分头上路，也难得有空来这边看你……一路上龙鸟可真不少。”那柄长枪倚在墙角，连同他那个褪色的随身包裹。壁炉里的木柴发出噼啪响声，比他进来的时候暖和许多。床铺得整整齐齐，让他想到那天——他和阿尔菲诺小少爷辗转到库尔扎斯的时候活像两个流浪汉，可看到奥尔什方的时候他又觉得心里有了些重量似的，像是每次和蛮神作战之后看着那具庞大身体灰飞烟灭时的感觉，半是欣喜半是释然。他还记得那天晚上奥尔什方坐在那张椅子上，慢慢的听他语带疲惫的讲完乌尔达哈混乱的政局，包括那些在台面上或可能隐藏着的阴谋。阿尔菲诺趴在桌子上神情萎顿，小小的塔塔露经过这番折腾也惊吓不轻。摘了面纱的夕雾小姐点点头，把他之前提过一些可能的事态发展详加解释。那算是他这不属于自己的人生中最为艰难的时刻之一，尤其是又想到不知去向的拂晓众人，也许就是生离死别——奥尔什方的手按上他的肩膀，半晌说了一句，“辛苦了。就先在雪之家住下吧，皇都那边我会想办法的。”

 

就像现在这样，当时的他叹了口气。但现在不同了，虽说还是托了对方的福，也不知……他眯着眼睛看向奥尔什方，停下了之前的叙说，忽然心血来潮的想确认一点事实，“你今天……是心情好？”  
奥尔什方拿着茶杯慢慢的放下，头发底下的蓝眼睛专注地盯着他的脸。光之战士感到那目光中的炙热或者专注，沙都的酒让他多少感到一点儿迟来的醉意，他听见奥尔什方慢慢的回应他，“嗯，我一想到你在雪地里和那只黑色陆行鸟一道疾驰……”

“喂喂，重点错了吧。”人类的脸上露出一个笑容，打断了接下来可能又会出场的溢美之词，“这个时间早该休息了，你不会还在忙着巡查营地吧。”  
“没办法，要时刻提防龙族攻过来啊。不过现在有你在这我倒是放心了。”  
“我明天和阿尔菲诺汇合之后就回皇都去了。”  
“……下次回去看父亲的时候大概还能见面吧。”

 

“也许？……时间不早了。”屋外传来士兵的走动声，他听见靴子在雪地上留下痕迹的动静，之前他总能听到龙族的啸鸣，但现在也归于静寂，甚至到有些不适应的地步。风依旧呼呼作响刮着树枝，也许他能听到被积雪压断的树枝跌落在地的声音，此刻感官似乎又变得敏锐了——不过那点酒确实帮了他忙，至少让他没有在风雪中冻僵身体。轻微的醉意不可避免，但他觉得他是清醒的。甲胄的手套和头盔还有来时的斗篷随意丢在一边，他耸耸肩，小幅度的伸展了一下身体。身边坐着的精灵似乎喃喃自语，“……算了。”

“你要睡在这里吗。”  
“你还真的……”这次轮到奥尔什方的脸上露出惊讶神情，“我是说……”  
“我又不傻。”

 

奥尔什方似乎感到恍惚，过了几秒却又恢复正常。他想起的挚友平素相对淡漠，却也不像自己这样——但此刻言语的用意实在明显。他看着他的挚友靠过来凑近，人类的眼睛里没有一点喝醉的样子，或者说是相当清醒，那双自己注视千百次也不愿撇开目光的蓝眼睛此刻对上他，脸颊在他视野内放大，近的几乎碰上鼻尖。他曾称赞并羡慕过的灼热呼吸拂上脸颊，语气他可没听错，那当然是……却不像是平时的对方了。

“我当然知道。我记得之前有一次你说，如果我愿意留下来，晚上我们就可以尽情地……还用我继续说下去吗？”

“当然。”奥尔什方一脸理所应当，“怎么说……我可不会放过任何一个欣赏我挚友肉体的机会。”

“我之前还想过，假如你又说只是想和我尽情的吃一顿晚餐，应当让你体验一下龙骑士擅长的跳跃……算了。”

“所以呢？”  
“没有所以。”

 

没有什么所以，因为他已经吻了过去。  
奥尔什方回应他，报以热烈的纠缠。这不是他们的第一次了——尽管在这事上他们都克制又理智，第一次时他们都带着点醉意，在忘忧骑士亭逼仄的小房间里，醒来之后尴尬不已，他们想不起谁先越矩，但有些事情不言自明，于是他们任何一个人都没有先起身离去，却也还是尴尬的沉默着，尽管他心里有某种不请自来的踏实感。他靠在奥尔什方的肩膀上沉默着眼神放空，天花板的木头有点发霉，伊修加德晦涩的天光投进来，他意识到早已天光大亮，早该起身。后来他们怎么再次开口的细节早已忘记，他只记得起身之前他们交换了一个吻。他脑子里不由得蹦出“情人”“爱”之类的词汇，却又觉得他们的关系完全没这么浮泛，这概括未免过于笼统，至少他是希望着……奥尔什方会亲吻他的眉眼，也会说出比平时还肉麻的赞美，他就以唇舌堵住那张嘴唇细细品味，而这次并没有——或者只是来不及。他听到奥尔什方的叹息，那怀抱紧紧地箍着他，那双手抚上他脱去甲胄只穿单衣的后背。而他也摸索到对方衣甲的系带灵活的解开。壁炉的火已足够温暖，他想，他是也没想到他会如此渴望着面前这人，无论何种意义上已经远远超出了挚友的定义——那样的定义同样太过浮泛浅薄。至于从什么时候开始……也许是在他告别巨龙首的时候，又或者是在他最艰难的时候，总之他也说不准。

 

但他现在可以肯定，他们彼此渴求。现在他们滚在床上，他撩开奥尔什方的额发亲吻额头，繁密温柔的吻同样落在那双蓝眼睛和眼角，他听到对方的心跳紧如擂鼓，呼吸急促，却还不忘一只手抚摸他脸颊，终于吐出一句话来，“你总是这么让我……兴奋。”奥尔什方喘息着，任由他挚友的呼吸和唇舌一并扑上他脸颊，“无论是战斗的时候还是……”  
“重点又错了。”光之战士的语气比起质疑更像是打趣，“……我们不谈战斗, 我们……”

“什么……唔。”

 

耳尖那处——他的朋友吮吸着，传进耳孔的水声让他实在感受到意料之外的羞耻，乃至几乎呻吟出口。可他的朋友并没有停下，舌尖在那处徘徊着挑逗他，含糊不清的说出后半句话，“这比一起战斗可兴奋多了吧。”  
“那不一样，我的朋友……”被友人吮吻脖颈的时候，奥尔什方喘息着抚上对方的头发，把那褐色短发揉乱，“这一点……唔……我得感谢十二神。”

 

“怎么？”  
“遇到了你。”

 

奥尔什方感到他的朋友动作停了下来，头发被他揉的乱糟糟的第着他的颈窝，然后那里落下一个浅浅亲吻。光之战士的声音有点讷讷的，“我也如此。”  
“……这么美好的肉体。”  
“呃……”

 

他听见他的挚友仿佛尴尬的语塞，他发誓他没有任何打趣的意思。但因为方才那番挑逗是有些兴奋起来，他同样感受到对方那份，硬热的抵着他，仿佛就是一瞬的事。光之战士转而亲吻他的胸膛，语气复又调侃，“每次被你这么说，我有一种成为你盘中食物的错觉。”

 

“你在想什么呢……嘶。”

 

那一点轻微的疼痛其实不算什么，只是他友人在他的胸肌上留下牙印。但那也是相当温柔的痛感，尤其是他想到所羡慕并渴慕的肉体正在紧紧地贴着他，在他身上留下痕迹，伴随着灼热的呼吸和汗水——光之战士的动作似乎因为他那嘶声而有些放缓，转而以舌尖沿着肌肉的轮廓慢慢描绘，如果可以的话——或者说他已经这么做过了最初的那次他已然吻过他友人汗湿的胸肌和脖颈，体会那份紧实肌肉的触感，……像是想象中那般美味，另一种含义上的美味。他友人的舌尖缓慢的缠上他胸口那敏感之处吸吮或以手指摩擦，忽然低声接了一句，“事实上是我在品尝你。”

“我当然欢迎。”  
“如果你这么希望，我当然要……”

 

奥尔什方感到自己的理智仿佛也像对方所说的一样，像是一点一点被他这最亲密的友人蚕食殆尽。但这没什么不好的——只要是对方的话……那具贴着他的肉体如此真实可感，吮吸和摩擦或者轻轻的啃咬每一下都触动神经，变成愈发旺盛的情欲冲上脑海变成肉体的颤抖。他分不清是因为自己还是因为是对方——他攥紧拳头，那张小床被他们的动作压得吱嘎作响，不免有些担心会不会塌掉——很快他意识到他没空关心这个。他腿间欲望的中心早已颤抖着抬头，昏暗的灯光下他看不清胸口是不是真的留下了牙印，敏感之处肿胀着，还残留着之前快感的余韵——不过这次他确定了……早该确定的，即使这样的事只在他们之间发生过，他也信誓旦旦的认为他身体这样热烈的做出反应，当然是因为他的挚友。并不清醒的脑海中掠过欢欣或满意之类的情绪，那不单纯是因为对美好健壮躯体的喜爱——无论如何……这样的展开，在遇到对方之前他是从未想过的。

 

但无论如何，他们已经到了这一步。光之战士的舌尖在他小腹上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，伴随着每一个温柔缓慢的亲吻。同样布满老茧的手指堪堪握住那处欲望中心，成功的把对方逼出急促低沉的喘息声。指尖动作缓慢，仿佛刻意延长这个过程似的覆上敏感的头部缓缓摩擦，奥尔什方因为过于激烈的快感咬住下唇，觉得自己仿佛要失去自我那般，直到后穴处传来的异样感，他模糊的意识到这算是事前准备一般的动作，他看着他的友人含指入口又抽出，松开了他那近乎提前释放的欲望，转而探上身来和他交换渴求的热吻。舌尖翻搅之余他还能感到那种异物侵入的感受，试探着向里深入那般——那是被挤压占据乃至开拓的前奏。光之战士的蓝眼睛里带着担忧似的，可能因为他那一两声尚且不太适应的低声呻吟，“……还好吗？很疼？”

“不是，我是想……”  
“什么？”

“我在想，你终于要准备开动正餐了。”他笑着看向撑在他上方的人眼中那些一闪而过的讶异，“……这个视角很方便欣赏啊。”

 

“好了我认输。真是令人意外的……含蓄。”

 

光之战士因为那几句话瞬间错愕了一下，却又意识到那其实不是含蓄而是相当主动的邀请。这话是没错……某种兴奋地情绪忽然一路烧上他大脑，却又相当理智的被他克制下来，只是慢悠悠的插进第二根手指。把手指向里送的时候不知触到了什么地方，他清楚地看到奥尔什方忍耐的神情，不像是痛苦而是……内里柔软湿润，瑟缩着吸着他的手指，仿佛想让他留下来。他没来由的觉得更兴奋了些，故意似的把手指在那处按了按，半声低沉的呻吟如愿的占据他听觉，他语气带着笑意，“遵命。”

 

“你这家伙……唔！！”奥尔什方因为这语气觉得好笑，却又因为那奔涌上脑海过于激烈的快感而吞下了一半呻吟，手指在对方上臂处收紧复又松开像是下意识。

 

他听到对方粗重的喘息声，被吞下去的半声呻吟也许是因为坚持之类的——他们当然不能弄出太大动静，为了外面值夜巡逻的士兵们或者旁人着想。可他自己也有点要到极限了。他的心跳快的像是刚刚结束战斗，尤其是意识到奥尔什方看着他——一直在看着他。

奥尔什方伸出手想抱住对方的后背时被捉住一只手腕十指相扣。他的挚友还以他吮吻和爱抚，手指沿着肌肉的轮廓触摸滑动，最后落在脸侧。他感到对方的体重压在他身上，肌肉互相厮磨，他在光之战士的颈间闻到汗水的气味。他感到有硬而热的事物代替了方才在他体内抽插的三根手指，他友人的目光对上他，他感到对方吸了口气，在那双瞳孔中看到沉沦，伴随着沉声的一句，“那么，如你所愿。”

 

于是他被他的友人就这般侵入，占据，填满。并不是疼痛，更多的是敏感之处被撑开几乎至极限的不适感——他扣着对方的手指多了些力道仿佛忍耐痛楚，他的挚友却低下头来抚摸他的脸，嘴唇挑逗他似的舔舐着精灵的长耳朵，耳尖处又被吸吮，他有些难以自持，尤其是对方在他体内厮磨的时候。光之战士的推进缓慢却坚定，一点点碾过方才手指按过的地方，让他就在那一瞬间失神，口中漏出几声低沉的喘息，和对方相扣着的手指收的更紧了些。那一瞬间他几乎失去了意识，那种快感过于猛烈，生平头一遭的就这样突然地在他脑海中炸裂。他感到对方另一只手下去在他那黏糊糊的小腹上划了几下，却停下了动作，斟酌着开口，“你是……太兴奋了吧。”

 

他想阻止却没来得及，已经垂头丧气的下体被对方再次握住加以摩挲逗弄。刚刚的高潮令他瘫软，而欲望却再次精神的抬起头来。光之战士粗糙的手指轻易的让他更加兴奋，这次他倒是抬起另一只手，搂住对方的脖颈。对方弯下腰来给了他一个亲吻，听到他喃喃自语似的低声说着，“因为是你啊。”

 

他的友人猝不及防的忽然放开他，一副要把周身体重都压过来的样子，他以为他会在这折磨般的缠绵中被压扁，但却没有——他们的肉体再次紧紧相贴，光之战士的头埋在他颈窝里磨蹭几下像是动物那样，他抬手抚摸，却听见那人在耳边，每一个字仿佛吹进他耳朵使他发痒，连同他的心一起。

 

“你想要多少……我就会给你多少。因为你是唯一的。”

 

奥尔什方发出一声叹息。他的友人想必是想了些无关紧要的事，但之后又由不得他担心这些。光之战士这番占有似的宣言让他本就不清醒的意识变得愈发混乱，之后的顶进毫无预兆，即使那不是疼痛，快感也足够让自己措手不及。可是再之后的顶弄一下比一下激烈，相扣的十指早已松开，他的手臂紧紧抱住对方的后背，感受到那里的灼热和紧实流畅的肌肉线条，那些属于他的友人，某种意义上也属于此时的自己。被顶到深处的时候他终于无法忍耐的呻吟出声，因为每一下都摩擦过他体内的敏感，内壁的软肉似乎也因为这样的侵入和占据而服帖的缠上入侵者，就像之前缠上对方的手指那般，仿佛在引诱着对方更深入些。他感到他的欲望之源几乎是抽搐着抬头，陌生的快感自尾椎处升起，冲上脑海的快感仿佛醉以太一般令他瘫软却又停不下来寻求，于是他也这么做了。

 

 

他们的意识仿佛融为一体，肉体也沾染上彼此的气息，紧密的贴合厮磨着，仿佛他还能说出许多昭示着情动或者占有欲的话语，现在却全化作了自脑海深处升起的灼热。是的，是对方就好。他搂紧了身下那具迎合着他的身躯，努力去爱抚那张已经爬满情欲潮红的脸颊，亲吻那眼角生理的泪水。奥尔什方的腿绷紧，任由他这样一次又一次深深的顶弄，直到他眼前出现奇妙的幻境，像是醉酒之后的欣快感，又像是让他从库尔扎斯的雪山壁上一跃而下——不一样的是他看到毫无意义的光斑和彩色光点。他放纵自己沉沦，和对方一并服从于这种伟大的虚无感，像是这世上一粒微末的以太，在物质界兜兜转转终是回到了它的产生之地，静待下一次轮回。如果构成他的以太也有意识的话——

 

 

清醒的时候他在小腹上摸到了一手粘腻，不是他的。奥尔什方懒洋洋的躺在那里闭着双眼不住的喘息，床单上一片狼藉。灯光昏暗他看不清自己是否是罪魁祸首，但……他的欲望已经平息，从腿间的感觉来看——迟来的羞耻感令他清醒了不少，赶紧抱住对方晃了晃，“我好像……需要清理一下吗……”他这下确信方才这番折腾是留在了对方体内，这种事明显过于出格了。可是奥尔什方靠着他，眼皮都懒得抬一下似的，半晌才慢慢地开口，“你刚才也太棒了。”

“我？”

“我有点想再体验一次了。”

 

“……节制点总是好的。”他连着打了两个喷嚏才说出这句话来，被子总算没遭殃——片刻之后困意同样侵袭了他，他和奥尔什方挤在这张小床上缩在被子里，对方的额头自然的抵着他的肩膀，语声低沉慵懒的忽然道了一声夜安。

 

 

思前想后，阿尔菲诺决定去巨龙首营地走一趟。光之战士的时间观念今天不知怎的，到现在也没有在大审门的方向的路边露面，通讯珠也没有任何反应。守门的士兵说没看到踪影，善意的建议他去询问巨龙首的奥尔什方大人。他礼貌的接纳了这个提议，赶到巨龙首营地的时候那只黑陆行鸟正在那踱步，看到他就拍着翅膀亲热地叫了两声。

他心下有了结论，向着会议室的方向走去。多半是在那里——守门的士兵犹豫着敲了敲门却无人回应。还没来得及疑惑，门便从里面打开——他们的光之战士只穿着单衣，头发乱蓬蓬的一副睡眼惺忪模样探出头，后面跟着的奥尔什方阁下一手扶着门框，一手搭在他肩膀上……之后是死一般的寂静。


End file.
